


First Part last-Sex Games

by Wincestiel_spn_fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Courtroom Drama, First Time, Homophobic Language, M/M, Piercings, Prison AU, Smut, Tattoos, Thats my dad!, Virginity, later Sabriel, nerdy! dean, party meet, punk!Cas, slow building relationship, that's kind of hot!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincestiel_spn_fan/pseuds/Wincestiel_spn_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the nerdy kid who sits in the front of the class, knows all the answers, and doesn't think about what his life would be like if he were different. But he is different.<br/>He has had a crush on Castiel Novak, the schools bad-boy, for some time. He's gotten so desperate that he decides to go to a huge party to see him.</p><p>A little too much alcohol and really loud music.......</p><p>Oh, that and the Sex Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Merry Christmas!!!!

Castiel's P.O.V

 

"Are you attending my little soirée tonight, Cas?" Crowley asked hanging over the lunch table, a smile playing on his face.  
"A party? At your house? Doesn't sound fun, sorry." Cas shrugged.   
"Oh, come on," Crowley whined, "there is no way in hell that my party wont be fun, at least not while you-know-who will be there." The pudgy teen waggled his eyebrows at the punk.  
Oh, that right. Mr. Dean Winchester. The smart, nerdy, nervous wreck, that was adorable to watch and be near. Of course he had no idea that Castiel had a 'thing' for him, but Cas didn't know what exactly to say, which was a first for the bad-boy.   
He continued to worry his lip ring. Dean made him do that often.  
"That's the spirit, Cassie. So, I'll see you tonight then?" And Crowley turned away and left Castiel to his thoughts.  
Not too long after, Meg sat down next to him and started going on about who she should bring, and what she should wear, and why Castiel wasn't listening.  
"Caaaas," Meg whined, "listen to me bitch about my problems."  
"Sorry," Castiel smiled, "I was to busy thinking about sucking dick," knowing that would shut her up.  
Meg- ever since they first became friends- had clued in her feelings toward the boy, and everyday she gets shot down with what she believes is an excuse, that he was gay.  
"Soo, are you g- going with someone, Cas? Because I just wanted to-"  
"I'm probably just gonna crash. Its been a long day."  
"Oh.....okay. 'coz I...er.. bye." She was gone before Cas could even say anything.

*  
Later that night Castiel found himself at on the doorstep of Crowley's house. Lights were steaming out of the windows, dancing on the concrete sidewalk, and bass of the music was vibrating from the ground and up his spine.   
Why was he even here? Castiel- Fucking- Novak, didn't go anywhere he didn't want to go or do anything he didn't want to do. So, why the fuck was he here?   
What ever, he was there now and everyone was expecting him. He couldn't disappoint.   
He opened the door and the first wave of party hit him like a storm. The heavy smell of tobacco and weed, alcohol lingered in the air off of the partiers breaths, the strong odor of sweat and sex was all around.   
The first step he took into the room was greeted by Meg and her groupies.   
"Hey Cas, you made it!" Meg exclaimed.   
"Yeah." Cas' fake excitement hurt Megs feelings a bit.  
Castiel pushed past the tipsy teenagers and headed towards the kitchen he knew all too well. He grabbed a beer and started walking towards the living room to find a place to sit.  
On the way he had to witness Charlie Bradbury eating a girl named Dorothy's face, a huge group of people dancing around like idiots, and ewww straight anal sex :(.

In the living room he found a spot next to his friends who were taking drags off joints the size of King Kong's finger. He sat down and took the joint and pulled until he felt high enough to be calm again.  
"Damn Castiel, calm down," Lilith joked, high as a kite.  
After the little side conversation they were having got boring he decided to take a walk. He was walking towards the door when he was stopped in his tracks. Right in front of him, the perfect Dean Winchester. Only a few inches away and he was at a party. Anything can happen right?  
He stepped closer and tapped on the blonds shoulder. He spun around horror etched into his features.  
"Hello, Dean."


	2. Party? Tonight!

Dean's P.O.V

 

"You have to go, Dean! You sooo owe me." Charlie was overly excited, bouncing up and down, her arms wrapped around her girlfriends waist.   
"I don't wanna go. I don't fit in at parties and social events. I-I just cant." Dean turned away from his friends and looked around the food court.   
The mall was exceptionally busy. People were piling in and out of the open space around them, and the light buzz of hundreds of conversations filled the air.  
Dean watched around as couples kissed and stood side by side, lovingly looking at each other and holding themselves proudly.   
"You know," Charlie said, turning to look at what Dean was, "Cas will be there."  
Deans head shot up.   
Castiel Novak. The hottest boy that Dean had the pleasure to sit behind in World History.   
His perfectly wild, dark sex hair. His piercing blue eyes that'd leave anyone in a blanket of warmth and security. The way the dark V neck shirts cling to his muscles when he's hot, or how it rides up just right when he stretches his tired arms after class, showing off his large, detailed, ebony, wing tattoo.  
Cas had many tattoos and piercings too, but all are unique in their own fascinating way.   
Dean smiled. "When is it again?"  
"Awesome!!! Its tonight," Charlie said, flicking her red hair behind her shoulder.  
"TONIGHT! That doesn't give me any time to prepare. I cant go. I have a life to tend to, that just so happens, to not involve getting drunk and being the nerd to crash a 'cool kids' party."  
"Its not a test, Dean. I still cant believe that Crowley invited us in the first place, but the point is we finally get a chance to chill with the cool kids, be cool for once." She nudged Dean side, "come on."  
Deans eyes scanned the floor in deep thought. So much to do.  
"I don't have anything to wear,"   
Dorothy rolled her eyes, "Dean we're at a fucking mall. So why don't you remove the ten foot long stick out of your ass, and find a store."  
Charlie laughed and kissed her.  
"Come on, Winchester. Lets go." She grabbed his elbow and dragged him into the closest department store.

 

They left the store with their treasures, and headed back to Charlie's house to get ready.

 

Dean dressed in the bathroom into his lightly faded denim jeans and a flannel shirt. His usual attire. He could hear the two girls giggling and commenting on each others make-up and outfit.  
Dean ran into the room and threw his hand out girlishly, "OMG, you look toats fab, girllll."  
Both girls fell into fits of laughter.  
"Alright you two," Dorothy said when she could breathe, "lets go before we're late."  
"Late? For a party? Is that even possible?"  
"Sure is.....now lets go."

They all climbed into Deans beloved Impala, and headed towards Crowley's house.

 

As soon as the car slowed, the lovely couple jumped out of the vehicle and headed inside, leaving Dean alone. 

Damn

He blinked a few times, parked his car with the cars that lined the street, then walked to the door.  
The heavy smell of liquor hit him and he almost fled then. 

He cant do it! Why was he here?

Stop being a wimp, Winchester, he thought.

 

He walked through the door in search of his friends, pushing past tons of drunk and high teens, who offered him drinks and other things he didn't even know what the hell they were.   
He found Charlie and Dorothy in the hallway by the kitchen doing disgusting things to each others faces.  
"Er, Charlie? I think we should leave."  
Charlie pulled away from girl and turned towards Dean with a smile.  
"Why don't you go find, loverboy? I bet he'd be really glad to see you."  
He so was going to need a drink.  
He grabbed a beer from the fridge and joined his friends again.  
He sniffed the beer and took a little test taste. It was really bitter, but he still continued to take little pulls.  
"Charlie, I've been around this house like seven times looking for your ass. He's not here," Dean sighed.  
Dean tensed when he felt a finger tap his shoulder.   
He turned around quickly. He was so scared and he didn't even know who it was.  
"Hello, Dean."


	3. Let the Sex Games Begin

Dean stood face to face with the notorious Castiel Novak. The god in all his glory. He looked amazing.  
The way the lights made his skin glow and made his tattoos look almost life-like.  
"Er, hi....hey..hello- holá," Dean stammered, blushing furiously.  
"Hey, calm down. Its just me." Cas winked at the boy.  
Dean blinked at him. Just me? Did he know who 'just me' was? Damn. Was he always that cute when he was being a tease.  
"No. No, I'm totally chill, see?" He dropped his beer and it shattered into hundreds of little glass shards.  
"Yeah," Castiel laughed, "totally chill. Ill see you later, Winchester."  
Castiel walked away out of Deans sight.

"I so blew it," he said sadly to his friend.  
"Yeah, you so did." She laughed at Dean until it became hard to breathe.  
"I love you too," Dean said before chugging down that beer and running to get a new one.

 

Parties weren't as bad as they sounded. Less......crazy. Dean half expected a huge bonfire with all the kids jumping around screaming chants. Blood sacrifices and lots of drugs. Or maybe he just watched way to many movies. 

After four too many beers, Dean was- to say the least- drunk. He was dancing and singing to the loud music, not truly caring about anyone anymore.  
Every so often he would turn his head to see Castiel staring at him. He would have stopped dancing completely but- blaming the liquor- instead, he swayed his hips to the music sensually.  
The music stopped suddenly.

"Okay," Crowley yelled, "we are about to start a game! If your interested in the slightest, meet me upstairs."  
A whole crowd of people followed him up the stairs.

Dean stared after the people, contemplating whether or not to play. His decision was quickly made when a group of girls surrounded him.  
"We all know what Crowley is going to play," one girl said.  
"And I want him to be my partner for the game," said another.  
"No, I want him."  
"No, I want him."

The girls dragged him up the stairs and sat him down in the circle of people gathering in a medium sized den.  
"Okay, if you know me," Crowley starts, "then you know I'm a horndog."  
Everyone laughed and someone shouted, "so true!"  
He continued, "We are going to play the 'Sex Game', which is not a very creative name but it'll have to do. For those of you who don't know how to play its mainly a game for couples. So if you have a partner stay, if you don't, find one. So technically what happens is you write you name on the piece of paper Lilith gave you on the way up. When you done, hand it to me. Ill put it on two wheels. Usually its one girl one, and one boy, but I've been dying to see how this goes . If you put your name on this wheel, there is no turn backs. If you fail to complete the whole forty minuets of sex, lets just the consequences are......a bitch. Once we have the pairs, you have to go into one of the bedrooms here and have sex for 30-40 mins. Comments? Questions?"  
Dorothy raised her hand.  
"What if we're like real couples?I don't want my girlfriend fucking another guy." Dorothy shuddered at the thought.  
"Well, I guess you should leave then, Princess."  
"Come on, Charlie." She grabbed the red-heads arm and was storming towards the door.  
Dean jumped up and grabbed her other arm.  
"You cant leave me here!"  
"I know Dean, so lets go," Charlie said struggling in his grip.  
"I don't want to leave just yet. Its early."  
"Well, make up your mind Dean, because we don't have all night."  
"Just give me one more hour," he begged, "I'm doing so well here. All those girls over there, are fighting over who is going to be my partner."  
Charlie rolled her eyes, "Your so fucking lucky I love you."  
"Thank you." He kissed her hand.

He sat back down and the girls were at it again.  
"Who do you want to be your partner, Don?"

*They don't even know my name. Oh, well. Beggars cant be choosers*

"Actually, I believe his name is Dean."  
He looked up at the sound of his name. A beautiful brunette was looking at him. He didn't see her before. In fact, had he not been gay, he might have given her a second thought.  
"I don't know about you, Dean, but I don't like bitches, and these girls are real skanks. Would you like to be my partner?"  
Dean nodded, and she found a place next to him, when the girls had scoffed and walked away.

Crowley placed the names on the wheels and took a step back. He gave the first wheel a whirl.  
"Lisa."  
The girl next to Dean cringed. "Damn."

*Well, now I know her name.*

He spun the next wheel.  
"And.........Alistair. Good luck, lad."  
Lisa stood up and headed towards the first bedroom on the right, with Alistair in tow.

"Next we have -spin- Meg and -spin- Benny."

They stood up and fled to the second room. Only one more.

"And lastly.......Castiel and- spin- Dean."

A knot formed in the Winchesters belly. No backing down from this shit. Fuck, he was screwed.  
He stood up, his legs shaking a bit, and headed towards the third room. He turned his head to look at Castiel when he passed him on the way. Maybe it was his imagination, but he could have sworn that Cas was just as nervous as he was.

 

Castiel entered the room not to long after and shut the door.  
Deans heart sped up so fast. His palms were sweaty and he felt as if he were going to pass out.

Castiel laughed.  
"Calm down, its just me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW UPDATES EVERYDAY!!!!
> 
> -Mej


	4. Those Hips Though

Castiel's P.O.V

After their their awkward-though unbelievably adorable-conversation, Castiel turned back towards his friends. As he was walking away he looked back to see Dean chugging down a beer.   
He watched the way his Adams apple bobbed up and down when he swallowed. He imagined those full pink lips around something besides the hole of the bottle. Maybe the dinner he was planning to take him out for, or maybe his........  
He was dragged out of his vision when Alistair tapped his shoulder.  
"We're playing a game in a few, gonna play?"  
Castiel sighed. He would do anything to get that freckled beauty off his mind for a few seconds.  
"What the hell. Why not?"  
Alistair smiled, "Great!" 

 

Cas went into the kitchen and took a few shot, just enough to buzz.

He returned to the living room with a beer in hand, and almost dropped it when he saw the way Dean was dancing.   
He'd see lots of dances before, but none of them almost made him pop a boner.  
The way Dean swung his hips should be illegal. Good kids like Dean shouldn't be able to swing their hips like that.  
He stood entranced in the movement and how on beat Dean was. He was so lost, he almost didn't notice when Dean saw him staring.  
Instead of stopping like sober Dean would, he continued almost as if he was putting on a show for the punk.  
Cas took another swig of beer and turned his gaze away from him. It took everything in his will to turn away too.

The music stopped suddenly.

"Okay," Crowley yelled, "we are about to start a game! If your interested in the slightest, meet me upstairs."  
A whole crowd of people followed him up and to the second floor.

Cas followed as well. 

He sat down in the circle after he wrote his name on the paper and gave it to Crowley.

Crowley was going over the gist and rules of the game, when he noticed Dean.  
He jumped up and latched onto Charlie Bradbury's arm and was whispering something in her ear.  
Many things where swimming through his mind now. What if he and Dean get paired? What if Dean and him have sex? What if he chickens out?   
The last idea was crossed out when Dean smiled and sat back down.

Castiel ignored everything that came after that until he heard his name.   
His head snapped up when he heard he was paired with Dean.

Oh God

Oh My Fucking God!!!!!

 

Dean was already headed towards the room and Cas had to talk to Crowley.

He stalked over to the wheel and looked at it.  
Wait. It didn't say Castiel and Dean, it said Rachel and Samandriel.   
He looked up at Crowley who was giving him one of those shit-eating grins.

"What the hell, Crowley? That's cheating."  
"No, love. Its not. My party, my game, my ruling, and I find this very just. Now go, before he thinks your standing him up."experience

Castiel stalked to the third room on the right and walked in, closing the door behind him.

He could feel his pulse speeding up as he realized his greatest crush was standing behind him. He took a calming breath and turned around. 

When he saw the look on Deans face, it seemed all too familiar. The same face from earlier.

Castiel laughed.  
"Calm down, its just me."


	5. On Top of the World

Dean gave a dry laugh. 

"Whats so funny," Cas asked raising a questioning eyebrow.  
"Its just me," Dean mimicked his voice.  
"Excuse me?" Cas was a bit offended.  
"You say its just me, like it means nothing."  
Dean saw his lip twitch.   
"Why? Does it mean something to you, Dean?"  
Dean blushed again. He was about to reply but Crowley yelled from outside the door, "Less talking more fucking, Castiel."  
"Blow me, Crowley," Cas yelled back.  
"That's not my job, know is it. Isn't that right, Dean!"  
Blushing was starting to become a regular habit for Dean.  
"Go away!"  
"But, Cas. I thought you liked Dean. I just thought because you always talking about him, and all."  
"Crowley!"  
"Okay, okay. I know when I'm unwanted, and being a cock-block."

Once everything was silent again, and Crowley was gone, Cas crossed the room, and over to Dean.

"You think- I mean... you talk about me?" Dean blurted out.  
It was Cas' turn to blush, but he played it off.  
"Yeah, I do. Your adorable."  
Dean pouted, "No I'm not."

Castiel laughed and held Deans face in his hand, fingers brushing across his light dusting of freckles. He pressed his lips to each one, and slowly moved down his nose and cheeks, until he reached his lips. He didn't kiss however.  
His breath ghosted over the blonds lips.   
"Is this okay?" He asked pulling Dean out of his thoughts.  
"Yes," he said almost too quickly.  
Cas chuckled, "Good."  
He kept rubbing his lips against Deans, teasingly.  
"Just kiss me already, Cas."  
"So forward for someone who is so quiet."  
"So good at playing hard to get, for someone they say is so easy."  
Cas bit his lip. Damn, was Dean sexy as hell.  
"Touche," Cas breathed. "So what do we do now?"  
Dean closed his eyes  
"Can I see your wings?"  
"What?"  
"Can I......see your wings? Fully?"  
"I heard you, but how the hell do you know about them?"  
Dean actually laughed. "I may or may not have seen them when you stretch after class."  
"I knew you were checking me out, Winchester."  
"Says the one who talks about me all the time." Dean chuckled. "So, can I see them?"

Cas thought about it for a minuet, then took off his shirt.   
The wings were more detailed than he'd first believed. They looked as if they glowed in the little light they had in the room. Before he knew what he was doing, his hands were running up and down Cas' back, feeling over the tattooed skin."  
To Cas, Deans touches were electric. The sent goose bumps up and down his back.  
He moaned, arching his back more into the youngers hand.   
The alcohol that Dean consumed made him feel like he was on top of the world. It made his feel as if he could do and say anything.  
"You like that, Cas?"  
He just moaned in response.   
"Well, luck for you I'm very talented with my whole body. Let me show you."

Cas let Dean shimmy him out of his pants.

Dean started licking his cotton- cover dick and lightly fondling his balls.  
"Oh, Dean."  
+Wait, when did I become the bottom? Who cares, I wanted to see him like this anyways+

Deans fingers snaked underneath his boxers and started pulling Castiel out.

*Just as big as I imagined. Maybe bigger. Can I take all of him?*

Dean teased his slit with his tongue, licking stripes along the vein on the underside of Cas' cock.  
Cas was a moaning, gasping, mess above Dean.

*And he's supposed to be the experienced one this relationship*

Relationship? There was no way this was a relationship. Was it?  
Dean took all his curiosity and thoughts out on Cas' dick, and didn't notice until Cas' was about to come that Cas wanted him to stop.

"I don't want to end the fun here," 

Cas sat up and pushed Dean back onto his back, and it was his turn to strip him.

 

Their clothes laid in a messy pile on the floor. From out side the door all you could hear were the heavy moans and harsh pants that resonated off the walls of the third room on the right.

Their sweat slick bodies made it easier for Cas to pump harder and faster into Dean, hitting his prostate with every give. 

"Fffuuuuucccckkkk," Dean whined. 

He was so close he could feel it in his teeth. Heat was pooling in his gut and he was about to come.

"I'm gonna.... I'm gonna-" he couldn't even form a sentence to finish.

Cas wrapped his strong, slim, fingers around Deans cock and stroked a few times.

"Come for me, baby."

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He came all over himself, screaming Cas' name.

The way Deans muscles spasmed and tightened, had Cas coming in suit. 

"Dean!"

Cas collapsed on top of the fucked out Winchester and planted kisses on his cheeks.

"Dean?"

"Yeah"

"Would you go on a date..... with me..... next Friday?"

"Really," Dean exclaimed sitting up too quickly

"Really." Castiel smiled up at the younger boy.

"It'd be my honor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fun. So much more.  
> Kudos and comments are so much appreciated  
> So are prediction.


	6. Superman or Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emergency meeting.

Dean's P.O.V

When Castiel had asked Dean on a date, he could believe it. There was no way Castiel wanted to see him again, yet there he was, laid on his stomach asking him out.

"It'd be my honor."

*  
"Omg, Im so excited for you." Charlie squeezed his hand lightly.  
"I know! I dont even know why, and I still have doubts."

The three friends were sitting in the food court again. They met there usually every Friday, but Dean called an emergency meeting.  
Being regular customers, most people knew who they were and said hi.  
Dean waved to Phil and continued talking.  
"We did just have sex, and people say things they don't mean when they're in their high. What if he was just fucking with me? What if he was trying to make fun of me?"  
Dean frowned.  
"Didn't you say that that Crowley said that Castiel talked about you all the time? Maybe he really does mean what he said, and he likes you." She shrugged.  
"Yeah," Dean sighed, "maybe."

They continued talking about everything and nothing. Charlie was having a full blow argument with Dean about who was a better superhero.

"Batman's not even a real superhero. He doesn't possesses any unnatural powers. Just a lot of money," Charlie argued.

"What do you mean, "Dean asked, his mouth full of fries. "That is the point. He doesn't need supernatural powers to kick ass and save people."  
Dean dipped his fries in ketchup before popping three into his mouth, and continuing to listen to Charlie strengthening her argument.  
Even though she made a few good point, Dean wasn't listening. He was thinking about Cas. His touch. His taste. His smell. The way his hands fit perfectly around Deans waist, or how his lips were so soft and full.  
Dean brought his hands up to lightly touch his lips. They still were a bit swollen from last night, and he couldn't sit right in his chair because his ass was hurting.  
Dean was usually all about virtue and saving yourself for the one, but something about Castiel made him weak. He gave the best part of himself to Castiel last night, yet he felt no regret the next morning. More along the lines of accomplished, loved, complete. And to top it all off, Cas asked him out.

"Dean!"  
Dean looked up to Charlie.  
"What?"  
She looked past him and to someone who stood behind him.

Dean looked over his shoulder and could see Castiel walking casually around the mall not to far away.  
Dean panicked.  
Sure he wanted to see him, but not yet.  
He shot up and tried to hide behind Charlie and Dorothy, but right as he was about to duck and hide, he tripped over his chair and pulled it down. On the way down, the food on the table fell all over him. The loud commotion caught Castiel's attention and he spotted him.  
He was headed towards there table and Dean only had two choices:

Flee or die......... of embarressment

He took a deep breath and calmed himself. Cas had just reached the table, but Dean was still crouching behind the girls.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean didn't get up.

"Hey, Cas," Dean mummbled.

"Why are you hiding," he asked.

"Im not. I just.....dropped my fork."

"Then stand up," Castiel said trying to look at Dean.  
Damn. Cas wanted to see him, and he was covered in food.  
*Here we go again. I'm gonna blow it again.*  
Dean slowly stood up, revealing his face from over Dorothy's shoulder.  
Cas laughed.  
Dean had a few fries in his hair, and ketchup was streaked across his cheeks. Salad leaves were sticking on and in his shirt, and he was blushing.

"Hey," he said again, nervously.

Cas grinned, "Hey."


	7. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plus signs are for Castiel's internal thoughts ++  
>  Stars are Dean **

Castiel's P.O.V

Dean and Castiel spent more than the forty minuets fucking, and the only reason for that was because Crowley shipped Destiel more than anyone else. 

After their game came to an end, everyone starting piling out the door, drunk and tripping over the threshold.  
The only people left were Crowley, Lilith,Meg, Alistair, Lisa, Castiel, and Dean.  
Alistair headed towards the door with Lisa connected to his side.  
"Well I have something to finish," he said turning towards his friends and winking. "Ill see you guys on Monday."  
Everyone shouted their goodbyes, and he and Lisa left.

Dean looked down at his watch.   
3:42 A.M  
He'd better get to Charlie's house.

"Id better be going,"he said standing up off the couch.  
Castiel stared as he stretched. He was a mess. His hair was disheveled from Castiel constantly pulling and tugging and running his fingers through it during sex. His shirt hung differently, and he looked totally fucked out.  
Castiel stood up and walked him over to the door.   
Dean stood at the threshold and he and Castiel just stared at each other. Dean smiled at him.  
"Ill see you Friday, then."  
"Ill count the minuets," Castiel smiled back.

+Should I kiss Dean? Would that be weird? Yeah, it would.+

*Will Castiel kiss me? No, that would be weird. Its not like he's my boyfriend.....is he?*

"Well........Ill see you, Cas."  
He turned around and headed to his car not even looking back. Cas watched him go.

"Goodbye, Dean," he whispered to himself.

*****  
Castiel thought about Dean all night. The way he moaning into his mouth. The way his freckles looked when he blushed. How he arched his back off the bed when Castiel hit that spot, or the way his bowed legs made for easier access. All that thinking meant no sleep for Castiel, just a lot of coming. 

 

When morning came around Castiel slugged into his bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. When he looked up in the mirror he started to notice his lip ring was chipped. The silver was starting to peel. 

'I have to get a new one.'

His stomach started grumbling and he headed to the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

+I wonder what kind of breakfast Dean likes?+

That was kind of pathetic.

He decided on toast and ate a few slices, before plopping down on the sofa, and turning the t.v on.  
Technically Castiel lived alone with his brother Gabriel. His mother died two years ago and his father was always away on 'business trips'. He was eighty percent sure his father had another family he loved more than Castiel and Gabriel.  
Gabe usually spends the night with his friends because he hate the loneliness the house makes him feel.   
The quietness of the house was getting to him. The echo of the tiniest movement, driving him up the wall.

'Okay, I have to get out.'

He stood up and headed to his room to get ready to leave.   
Time to hit up the mall.

\------

After he had gotten his new lip rings he was casually walking around the store eyeing everything in sight. He loved the whole feeling of the mall. He loved to hearing peoples full belly laughs, and little children running around. He'd never really been one for being a softy, but something about it all reminded him of his mum.   
He was walking past the food court, when he heard a loud CRASH.   
Castiel kept walking, only sparing a single glance towards the noise. He began to hum and walk to the beat of "Dance, Dance" and-

Wait!

He turned back around and began to smile.

Dean.

He had just tripped over his chair and spilled everything on the table onto himself, and was now hiding behind his two friends  
Castiel crossed the mall the- not to big- space between them and stood at the head of the little round table.

"Hello, Dean," he said.

Dean didn't get up.

"Hey, Cas," Dean mumbled. Cas barely even heard it.

"Why are you hiding?"

"Im not. I just.....dropped my fork."

"Then stand up," Castiel said trying to look at Dean.

Dean slowly stood up, revealing his face from over Dorothy's shoulder.  
Cas laughed.  
Dean had a few fries in his hair, and ketchup was streaked across his cheeks. Salad leaves were sticking on and in his shirt, and he was blushing again.

+I swear, this boy gets cuter every time I see him.+  
"Hey," he said again, nervously.

Cas grinned, "Hey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance,Dance - Fall Out Boy  
>  Seriously loving this song right now
> 
> -Mej :*


	8. I Dont Like Name Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homophobic language.

Castiel turned two chairs to face each other, and helped Dean clean himself up.

"Are you afraid of me?" Cas asked, wiping Deans face with a napkin.  
Dean blushed. "No. Why would you think that?"  
"I don't know. Just.....when I came over, you tried to hide." Cas shrugged.   
"Not afraid. Nervous."  
"Nervous?"  
Dean nodded. "Your Castiel. Smart. Funny. Cute. Super intelligent."  
Cas laughed, "Please, go on."   
"I'm serious, Cas."  
"I'm not smart, Dean."  
"Bullshit. I've seen your test score, and there the highest in the grade. So don't give that crap."  
Charlie and Dorothy had left to give the two some time. Dean hadn't disagreed with the idea, but he wasn't to sure about spending alone time with Cas, with alcohol in the equation. His nerves were uneasy and he felt lightheaded, when Castiels fingers moved across his face to remove the food.  
"Those scores don't make me smart. My life decisions do. And every decision I've made lately are stupid as fuck. And so am I."  
Dean stared into the older boys eyes. Did he honestly believe he was a bad person? He has only spent one evening with the boy and now he wanted to be attached at the hip.  
"The only good decision I've made lately to think is...."  
"Is?"  
"Is asking you out," he said, a huge smile from ear to ear on his face.  
Dean smiled too pulling a fry out of his hair.  
"That was so sweet, though I didn't peg you as a sap Castiel." He said jokingly, offering the other boy his fry.  
Castiel joined into his laughter. Something about the Winchester, made Castiel feel squishy. He wanted to write him love songs and sing them outside his window.   
Cas waved him off. "Only for you, Winchester." Dean blushed.  
Once Dean was presentable again, he and Cas walked around the store talking. They talked about everything and nothing, using every opportunity to find out more about each other.  
This is what they found out:  
Favorite color: Cas-Green Dean-Blue  
Favorite Season: Cas-Winter Dean-Summer  
The only thing they closely had in common was the love of burgers.

"Your an exquisite creature, Dean Winchester."  
"Likewise." The corners of Deans lips twitching, trying not to scare the cute boy next to him with his super excited smile.  
The comfortable silence between them setting the mood.  
Every so often their fingers would brush, they would move apart, but in all honesty they both could really care less, in fact they wanted to do it more.  
They were just about to pass Hot-Topic when two boys from their school came up to them.  
"Look at this, Nick. Hiya, Dean. I wasn't at school Friday, so I didn't get to fuck with my favorite nerd. Guess Ill just have to catch up, yeah?" Death said.  
His real name is Julian Richings, but everyone call him Death because he likes to embarrass people so badly, most want to die. The same with his friend Nick. Everyone calls him Lucifer because his lack of conscience and lack of respect for anything. He's the devil, Dean swears.  
"Not today, please, " Dean begged.  
"Yes, today," Nick moved in closer.  
"We can do this here or outside," Death said.  
Dean blushed something fierce. He knew there was no way out of this.   
"Outside," he whispered.   
Cas watched, his mouth almost touching the floor. Who the FUCK were these douchebags trying to mess with Dean? Over his dead, rotted, dried-the-fuck- up corpse, was Dean going to be beat up.   
"How about nowhere," Cas said, stepping in between the two boys.  
"And who the hell are you," Nick asked shoving Cas away.  
Cas caught his balance before he could fall. He moved back as quick as lightning towards the boy who pushed him, his fist at ready.   
Before Cas could break the blonds nose, Dean grabbed him by the wrist, and was begging him not to stoop to their level.  
"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend, faggot. Wait until he's not there to save you bitch ass," one of them spat behind them.   
Cas stopped cold in his tracks, and he slowly turned around.   
The boys faces started to soften and they started to back away. Even Dean could see the steam blowing out of Cas' ears, so he stood completely still.  
"What did you say," Cas took a step towards them and they ran away, not liking the looks of his anger.  
Even after they left, Cas stood evening his breathing. Something about what the two boys had said had set him off.

"Cas?"  
No reply.  
"Cas?"  
Nothing.  
"Castiel!"

Cas whipped his head like coming out of a memory or deep concentrated thought.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you okay? Do......do you wanna. Talk about it?" Dean stammered.   
"About what?" Either Cas was a REALLY good actor or completely sincere.   
"About why what they said made you blow steam out of your ass."

Cas thought a moment.

"I don't like name calling. That's all."

Dean raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"You sure?"

"Positively."


	9. Never Heard of Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Date!!!! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT BUT SWEET!

****************************************

Friday....

"Hurry up, Dean," Sam yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Coming!"  
Dean was putting on the finishing touches of his outfit.  
It was Friday so Cas was waiting downstairs with Sammy all dressed up and nice.  
Looking in the mirror one more time, and satisfied with the result, Dean headed down the stairs. He wondered why it took so long to get ready today. He only wore his regular attire, so-  
Oh  
Maybe his mid-shower wank might be some kind of explanation. The things he thought about always involved Cas and Dean doing every type of sinful position and move in the book.  
Dean had to stop or it would turn into a full on stair wank. 

At the bottom of the stairs stood Castiel.....or an angel. Either way, beautiful didn't even begin to cover it.  
"You look good, Cas," Dean smiled.  
"I don't believe 'good' is the appropriate word to explain how you look tonight, Dean."  
Dean blushed.  
Sam rocked on his heals, his hands behind his back.  
"Soooooo.."  
"Oh," Dean said quickly, "this is my younger brother Sam. He's goes to the high with us too."  
"Really? What grade?"  
"I'm a junior," Sam replied.  
"That's cool. My brothers a junior as well."  
"Oh yeah, whats his name?"  
"Gabriel Novak."  
Sam stopped rocking and stood as still as a statue.  
"Problem," Castiel asked.  
Sam said nothing.  
Dean waved his hand in front of his brothers face.  
"Never heard of him. Have a good night you two," Sam yelled, running away to his room.

"What was that about?" Cas asked when the cold of the night hit his face.

"I have no idea," Dean shrugged.

"Hmm."

\---  
Castiel ended up bring Dean to a little diner off of Grace and Mountie St.  
They sat for hours talking and laughing,telling jokes and being silly.  
"This is awesome, Cas."  
Cas smiled on the straw in his mouth.  
"I'm glad, baby."

"Baby?" Where was Castiel going with that?  
"I'm sorry. Can I not call you that?"  
"No...no. No, you can. I just- it was unexpected, that's all."  
"Good, 'coz I have one more place to take you."  
Cas grabbed the blond boys hand and led him out of the diner.

 

Cas turned off a back road onto a dirt one, and parked in an empty lot.

"What are we doing here?"  
Cas left the car and disappeared into the darkness.  
Dean sat in his seat, mindlessly playing with the hole in his jeans.

"You coming?" Cas tapped on the window, scaring Dean.  
Dean held his heart, panting from the scare, then moved slowly out of the car.

"Over here."

Dean followed Cas over into a field, where a blanket was laid dead in center. The moon illuminated bright in the night sky, surrounded by tiny little balls of light, that made the sight looked painted, not real.  
Castiel took Deans hand and led him over to the blanket, where they both sat down. They said nothing for the first couple of minuets, enjoying the comfortable silence. Dean laid on his back and stared up at the stars, searching out the little and big dipper. For where Cas was sitting, the view was amazing. And no, he wasn't looking at the little white dots in the sky, he found something even better to look at.  
Beautiful. Gorgeous. Too good to be true.  
All of those would work.

"Dean?"  
Dean turned his head and hummed.  
"I just want you to know, that I really like you. I know what we did was.....a bit out of order, but I think we could do the "dating" thing....if you'd like. I mean-we don't have to but if you want to we could go slow-or fast if you want but-"  
Dean chuckled at the older boy.  
"Calm down, Novak. Its just me," he mocked.  
Cas laughed nervously, fiddling with the edge of the blanket.  
He gulped."Dean, do you want to be in a relationship with me?"

"As in........"

"As in, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Cas said finally, with a little more courage.

Dean thought about it for a second before turning to the boy and pulling him in for a sloppy, yet oh-so-sweet, kiss. When they parted for air, they let their foreheads rest together.

"So.....Ill take that as a yes?"

"Hell, yeah."

\--------------

After Cas and Dean parted ways at the Winchesters door with a kiss, Cas drove home, and walked through his door with the biggest, dopey smile on his face.  
When the door opened Gabriel- who surprisingly was home- turned around to see his older brothers 'I'm in love' face.

"Whats up with you?"

"Oh, I don't know," Cas said as casual as possible, "I just, you know, got back from a date with my amazing boyfriend."

"Who's the lucky guy???" Gabe asked curiously.

"Dean Winchester," Cas said smiling at the name.

"Winchester?"

"Yeah. Oh, and he has a brother in your grade. His name is Sam." Gabe froze the way Sam had. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No! I mean....no. I don't even know who your talking about." Gabe gave a small fake laugh.

Cas stared at the boy a little longer than necessary, but he was hiding something. They both were, and he was going to figure out what.


	10. Fool-Proof Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The set-up

****************************************  
Dean and Cas were walking hand in hand down the hallways of Lawrence High on Monday afternoon. After lots of discussing, Dean said he didn't mind if anyone knew if he were gay, in fact, he'd love to have most of the girls and some of the guys in school be jealous that he has Castiel, and they don't. So, yeah they would hold hands and kiss each other no matter where they were.

"Is it just me, or are my brother and your brother acting.....weird about each other?" Cas asked, just before turning them into the south wing. 

"No, I noticed it too. Yeah. So what do you think it is?"

"I think as the responsible, loving, older brothers we are, we should figure out what is happening between our brother," Cas jokingly said. 

"And I agree." Dean kissed one of Cas' cheeks.

They went their separate ways to their respective classes, know that at the end of the day they would see each other again.

Ring, Ring, Ring

*Finally*  
+Finally+

The end of school bell rang, and Cas jumped up out of his seat, and ran to find his brother.  
Dean and him had come up with a fool proof plan to find out what was going on with Sam and Gabriel.  
When he finally found his brother, he was out of breath and panting.

"Gabriel! Come with me. You don't have to ride the bus home, ill drive you."

"I thought you were going over to Crowley's after school today," Gabriel said, looking overly surprised. 

"Yeah, well."

Gabe finished packing his things into his bag SO slowly, it had Cas bouncing on his toe. 

"Come ooooonnnn," he rushed.

"Whats got you so excited?" Cas didn't answer, he just grabbed his brothers arm and ran to find his boyfriend, and his brother.

\-----  
Dean was waiting by Sam's locker when the final bell rang, and when Sam got there, he rushed him.  
"Ill drive you home, Sammy. You don't need to take the bus."  
"I thought you were going to Charlie's like you always do?"  
"Nope. I'm going to take my FAVORITE brother home."  
"I'm your only brother, asshat."  
"Ehh."  
Dean waited patiently for his brother to pack his bag up, before he started pulling him towards his locker.  
"Whats got you so excited?" Sam asked his brother, while he was being dragged down the hallway.  
"The usual," Dean shrugged, "So, you gonna tell me why you freaked out when Cas mentioned his brother?"

"Pfft, what are you- I don't- didn't. I didn't 'freak out'. I was totally chill."

"I thought you said you didn't know him???????" Dean felt as if he was getting some where. 

"I don't, " Sam mumbled.

Dean turned the corner and there stood his angel and angel's brother.

Dean brought both him and his brother to a stop at his locker, and as predicted, the two juniors froze and stared at each other.  
Dean and Cas took a step back and let them......do what ever it was they were doing.

After the weird staring died down, Sam was the one who broke the silence.

"H-hi Gabe."

"Sam," Gabriel nodded back.

Sam looked over at their brothers, a few feet away, laughing at their awkward conversation. He gave Dean a dirty look.

*Oh, he's SO gonna kill me later. Who care! This is sooooo worth it.*

"Funny meeting you here.......at my brothers locker........with his boyfriend/ your brother."  
Gabriel blushed, "Err, Castiel said he was going to give me a ride, 'cause I usually ride the bus, but he insisted I ride with him, which is weird because he usually goes over to Crowley's, but lately its been with Dean, so- I talking way too much, aren't I?"

"No, its cute," Sam said giving the other boy a smile extremely big, and the laughing a few feet away stopped.

\-----------

Cas grabbed Deans hand and pulled him a few feet away from their brothers. They were at a distance were the siblings could feel as if they had privacy, but Dean and Cas could still hear.

"H-hi Gabe," Sam stammered.  
Dean chuckled.

"You cant laugh," Cas said wrapping his arms around Deans waist.

"What do you mean, 'I cant laugh'? He is my younger brother. I live for these moments."  
Dean gave a playful squeeze to the hands on his hips.

"Oh my God, Dean. Remember at the party I tapped you shoulder and you spazzed the fuck out, dropped your beer and everything," Cas chuckled at the memory.

"Oh my God," Dean joined his laughter.

"I'm still picking glass out of my Doc's."

Sam looked over at them, and saw them laughing, and gave Dean a dirty look.

*Oh, he's SO gonna kill me later. Who care! This is sooooo worth it.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 50+ Kudos and 10+ comments. 
> 
> Kisses
> 
> -Mej


	11. The Chapter in Which Moose Almost Kills Squirrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we already know Sam and Gabriel know each other, but how did they meet??? Read below and find out ;)

"You ass!" Sam yelled, slamming the front door of his house behind him.

After the little awkward conversation between Sam and Gabriel, Dean thought it would be SO fucking funny to see them pretend to study, while actually staring at each other. So off to the library the four of them went. And just as Dean and Cas had expected... they stared. Cas was surprised their eyes weren't watering, considering neither boy blinked at all.

"What," Dean said innocently, dropping his keys on the kitchen counter and heading for the couch.  
"Its obvious you LOVE him."

"Still doesn't mean- that was so embarrassing, Dean!"

"Ah-ha! So you don't deny your undying love for the youngest Novak boy? Interesting."

Instead of denying it, Sam just blushed.

"Sam's got a crush. Sam's got a crush," Dean sang. He was just about to round the couch, when Sam attacked him, rolling both boys over the back of the couch and onto the floor.  
Deans slight hesitation gave Sam the chance to swing over and on top of his older brother.  
"Your getting slow, Dean."  
"Wait, wait! Okay. Before you kill me, I have dying wishes. One: includes me, Cas, a big ass bottle of lube, and pie. Two: includes you telling me the story of how you and Gabriel met, because its obviously more than you have a few classes together."

Sam sighed, "One, ew. I thought you were a virgin, Dean."  
Dean shook his head.  
"After what Cas did to me.....wooo. I still have wet dreams."

"Okay, enough," Sam begged.

"Only if you've got a story to tell."

"Fine. Towards the middle of the year, Ruby threw a party. Everyone who was anyone, was there. Anyway, she wanted us to play seven minuets in Heaven, so I stupidly agreed. I got paired with Madison, and she is not too friendly when she gets excited. After my turn was over, I went outside for fresh air, and there he was. I hadn't noticed him before, but under the night sky he was.....perfect. Then when I went to talk to him up close I almost died.....or puked on his shoes, but either way it'd lead to death.  
"We talked after that about everything and nothing, and got so lost in our conversation, we didn't stop until the party ended. Then like every fairytale.....we kissed. I think I really like him, Dean" Sam explained, whispering the ending.  
The smile on Deans face got wider as the story progressed, and when it ended, he jumped up.

"I gotta text Cas!"

\-------------

"You, dick," Gabe yelled, slamming his home door behind him.

"Are you upset, Gabe?"

"Yes I'm fucking upset!"

"Well....if you didn't lie to me then I wouldn't have had to find the true out on my own, besides," Cas shrugged, " you two are so cute together."  
Gabe picked up the closets shoe and threw it at his older brother, who (sadly) ducked, and the shoe whipped past his head.

Cas decided to ignore the shoe and plopped onto the couch, patting the seat next to him.

"So how did you two meet?"

Gabe sighed, "If you want to know-let me just say now-its a long-ish story."

Cas nodded.

"Okay, so near the end of the first semester, this girl Ruby decided to throw a party, while her parents were outta town. I went just to see, and sorta because I didn't want to be lame.  
"Well, towards the middle of the party she was grabbing people to play this game........that had something to do with Heaven, either way I didn't want to play, so I was about to leave, but the feeling when I got out there was amazing. It was a beautiful night. The stars were glistening and the moon was so bright and the night was so warm, and the light buzz of music made everything complete. I sat the hood of my car taking everything in, when Sam walked over. We stared talking and laughing, and we almost missed when the party ended, and people were piling out. Then......we kissed. I seen him a few days later in school and I think he likes me. Maybe. I can never tell. When ever he sees me he finds a way to sneak way. Actually, now that I think about it, today was the first conversation since the party." Gabriel frowned.

"Its okay, brother. I know exactly what to do with this information..........I have to text Dean!" Cas jumped up and ran off to his room.

 

When he pulled out his phone, he had already received a message from Dean.

*I got the story! You have any luck?*

+The Whooooooooooole story. I gotta say, what is up with the Winchesters and Novak's party hook-ups?+

*I don't even know. Something about us Winchesters attract you Novak's.*

+Orrrrrrrrrr, something about us Novak's have you Winchesters hooked. *shrugs* What can I say, we're an extraordinary bunch.+

*Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe. Anyway, I've already come up with a ship name!!!!*

+Ship name????+

*Ah, you are so helpless, Novak. I ship is when you want two people together, in this case, Sam and Gabriel. So a ship name is when you put both of their names together to create one.*

+Ohhhh, so like.....Gam?+

*Lmaoooo. Sure, but I was thinking more along the lines of Sabriel or Sambriel.*

+Sabriel. Its fitting. Lol+  
+Whats our ship name.......Cean?+

*Umm, hell no. Its Destiel.*

+Destiel. I love that! +

*You better. I g2g moms gonna be home soon, have to clean up. Bye :*  
DW*

+Bye, Dean+

 

Cas let the phone drop in his lap. When was the last time he had to clean the house before his parents got home? He remembered when his mom used to come home and see the house in immaculate shape, and give him praise, and treat him to whatever he wanted. Then she died, leaving him alone with Chuck. He doesn't even call him dad anymore.  
He would come back from business trips drunk and not even notice the things Castiel had to do to keep him and Gabriel alive. He wouldn't leave money for them to eat or buy clothing. He put all his parenting responsibility on Castiel, when he was only sixteen.  
In the beginning he had to work two jobs and get his food from the food pantry a couple blocks away. Things got better when Gabriel came of age and started working, so he could take some stress off of Cas.

Tear started rolling down his cheeks. Everyday he thanks God for blessing him another day of life, with food and shelter. He thanks Him for his brother, and most of all Dean.

+I cant wait for the day I can tell him I love him.+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to thank you guys for all the attention this story has gotten. I love all you guys!! Thank you SO much.
> 
> -Mej :*


	12. Lets Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit!

Love?

There was no way in hell it was love. Castiel Novak loves no one, and no one loves him.  
That's the way he saw it.

Well, whatever it was he felt towards the Winchester, the next afternoon he found himself on Deans bed, showering him with congratulation kisses, because-yet again- Dean got another A+ on a really big test.

"That's my nerd," Cas said in between feathery kisses.

"I'm not a nerd," Dean pouted, turning away from Cas.

"Your right," Cas smiled. "Your MY nerd."  
He gave Dean one final kiss, and sat up on his knees.  
They had been dating two month now, and things only got better. Cas went over to Dean's house almost everyday. It was practically like he lived there, though.......he never met Mary, Sam and Deans mother. She was tackling two jobs, and only made it home for a quick three hour nap, before she was back at it again.

"We should celebrate!" Cas beamed.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

*Please be sex, please be sex*  
Ever since the party, Cas insisted they NOT have sex yet. They started over when Cas took him out on a date, which meant no types of sex until they were at least three months into the relationship, just in case if things went south, they can break up without any regrets. The whole theory made no sense to Dean, considering that Cas took his virginity, but Deans not sure Cas knows that. He'll keep that his little secret.

"I see that look in your eye," Cas said, a smile playing at his lips.

"What look," Dean asked innocently.

"That...lusty look. Its not sex, Dean."

*Damn it*

"What about a blowjob? Doesn't count."

"Oral sex."

"What about," Dean lightly tapped his chin in thought, "handjob?"

"That's-"

"Don't fight it, Cas. You want me and you know it. Me, beneath you writhing in pleasure, shouting your name. Cas......Cas-"

"Don't tempt me," Cas said, shaking a bit from being turned on.

"Cas......ah, Cas.... right there," Dean teased.  
Cas leaned down and kissed the breath from Deans supple lips.

+Damn. I'm so weak.+

"Deeeeaaan. I'm trying to be gooood. Stop teasing me," he whined.

Dean gave him one more breathtaking kiss, and pulled his head away.

"So what are we going to do to celebrate?"

Cas, with his inability to think straight thanks to Dean, answered with a simple 'Er'

"Well," Dean pressed.

"Party. Oh, yeah. There's this party tonight on Manchester, wanna go?"

"I'd love to. Let me ask if Charlie and Dorothy want to come with."

"You do that. I'm going to find something to eat."

He pushed off the bed and left.

Dean just got a text back from them saying they had better things to do on a Saturday, when her parents aren't home, when Dean heard the sound of clashing metal and an ear-piercing shriek.  
He jumped up so quickly he tripped over his bedsheets, and landed on the floor with a thud.  
"Ouch."  
He jumped up and ran down the stairs at lightning speed.

*Oh My God!*

When Dean reached the bottom of the stairs a shoe whizzed right past his head.

"GET THE HELL OUT!"  
Dean whipped around to see his mother throwing things and yelling at Cas.

"Mom!"  
Dean ran to her side, and she wrapped her arm protectively around him, and pulled him behind her.

"Mom! Stop! That's Cas," he yelled.

She froze.

"That's.....Cas?"

"Yup," Dean mumbled.

She let out a sigh of relief and it quickly turned into a laugh. She bent down and rested her hands on her knees, panting.

"Hello, Cas-teel." She smile brightly at the boy.

"It's Castiel, and its nice to meet you as well, Mary," he replied, reaching out a hand for her to shake.  
She took his hand and gave it a firm shake.  
"I'm so sorry for attacking you," she apologized. "Its just when he said 'Castiel a nice friend from school-"

"You weren't expecting someone like me. Typical." He mumbled the last part under his breath.  
Mary still kept her smile. "Exactly."  
She looked at her watch and back up at Dean.  
"I have to go to work now. I wont be back until six tomorrow. Bye, love you." She placed a kiss on his forehead, and left.

Cas let go of a huge breath the second the door clicked shut.

"Oh my fucking God! She scared the shit out of me!"

The creak of the stairs caught their attentions.

"Why is everyone screaming?" Sam asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Just take your Gabriel-loving ass upstairs, and Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Dean teased.

"Ha ha asshole," Sam said dryly, but turned around and headed back up the stairs.

"Your such an asshole," Cas said, shoving Dean lightly.

"Yeah, but you love this asshole."

"I don't knooooow," Cas turned away playfully.

The tawny haired boy stuck out his lower lip, and gave his best puppy-dog eyes.  
"Love me."

Dean started chasing Cas, and ran up the stairs screaming 'No'.

*************Later That Night************

Just like the first party Dean went to, he was terrified as fuck. He squeezed Cas' hand in reassurance.

"It's okay, babe. I'm with you. Just you and me.......and a lot of fucked up teenage drinking, sex, smoking, screaming, eh, and- God forbid- awful dancing-"

"I get it! Lets just go in before I lose my mind."

Again the sound of heavy bass and the heavy smell of liquor was all around. Cas quickly navigated his way through the crowded room, and found the kitchen where the beer was. He grabbed two and gave one to Dean.

"Thanks."

They head back into the party and find a spot on the 'dance floor', and dance the night away.  
They laugh, and joke, and dance, and sing.

+Dean can sing. I got a singer!!!+

It was all fun and games until his bottle was empty. Fuck.

"Hold on, Dean. Ill be right back," Cas yelled over the music.

"Where you going?"  
Cas waved his bottle in the air.

"Hurry back, then."

 

Cas again found his way very quickly to the kitchen,retrieved two more bottles, and was heading back to Dean, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Sam! You hhave to try this."  
He followed the voice to the living room, where he found Sam and Gabriel surrounded by a bunch of Juniors, passing around a joint. 

"Gabe! Sam! What the hell," Cas yelled, setting the beers on the table, grabbing them both by the wrist and pulling them towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here," Sam stammered." And where's Dean?"

"HE'S not high as a fucking kite. HE'S being responsible. So again, what the hell?"

"I know your angry, Cassie. But......we're not," Gabriel fell into heavy fits of laughter.

+Damn it.+

"Okay, well you guys need to leave. You know better, Sam. You have a life to look forward to." Sam stared at the ground in shame. Cas sighed and patted his shoulder. "I just feel like something bad is going to-"

The sound of sirens stopped him altogether.  
He was about to book it, when he remembered Dean.

"Dean!" He whipped back around to the boys, who faces were stricken with fear. "Get outta her, NOW! Ill get Dean."

The trip back to the dance floor was exceptionally hard, considering EVERYONE was trying to go in the direction he was coming from. He shoved and pushed his way through the crowd, until he finally saw Dean. Another boy was pressed up on him, totally oblivious to what was happening, feeling him up. He didn't have time for questions so he just acted. He punched the guy in the face and grabbed Dean by the wrist, and was pulling him towards the back door.  
The sound of booted feet shuffled through the door, with flashlights in hand. There were too many people and no way both him and Dean were getting out.

+Plan B, I guess+

He gave Dean one final shove and turned to face the cops.

"COME GET ME, YOU PIGS," he screamed.  
Two officers had him by both arms, but he was thrashing uncontrollably. He kicked and bit and punched whatever came close.  
In the end it took four men to get him down, and handcuffed. He winced when they snapped shut, pinching his skin.

"Cas! Cas," someone yelled. He turned my head just in time to see Sam being handcuffed as well.

Everything died away. Sound, light, feeling. It felt as if he were being held underwater.

+Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! We are so screwed.+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took hella long to update. :( sorry. Here, this chapter to make it up :)


	13. Highway To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hearing :(

***  
Castiel's P.O.V

There was this obnoxious pounding in my head, and the constant click I heard didn't help. I tried to lift hand to rub my forehead, but my hand was handcuffed to a bench of sorts. The aroma of coffee and doughnut was in the air and all around me. I groaned , opening my eyes wider to search my surroundings. 

A police station!

 

Ohhhhhhhh. Thats right.

 

Memories from the party started filling my mind. Dancing, drinking, Sam and Gabe smoking, sirens, running, that random dude rubbing up on Dean, distraction, handcuffed, Sam, Police station.

"Damn it!"

"Oh good, you're awake."

I snapped my head up too quickly, giving myself a major headache.

"Here. Take this," the lady said, handing me a Dixie cup of water and two small pills.

"Thanks." I took the pills and cup from her, and threw it back like a pro.

"Your welcome, Castiel. My name is Sheriff Jody Mills by the way." I nodded.

"Jody, do you know where Sam Winchester is?" I asked.

"Well," she looked at her desk, then back at me. "He is getting picked up right now, by a miss Mary Winchester. There they go now." She pointed over towards the door.  
Just as they were about to leave, Sam looked over at me.  
"Cas!" He jetted over to my side. "Cas, are you okay? Why are you still here? How long are you here for?"  
I looked towards Jody for answers to the boys questions.

"Mr. Novak has a lot of offences to deal with. He'll have to face the jury, and they will decide if he'll be a free man or not," she said, a sad smile in place.

"I knew you were no good," Mary scolded.

"Mom!"

"The second I saw you I knew you were trouble, maybe now they'll put you were you belong, you piece of shit."  
Sam was speechless. He'd never heard Mary cuss before about anything. Not even when John left.  
"Mom!"  
"No, Sam. This goes on your permanent record. This doesn't go away."  
"He didn't do anything! He tried to help me. He tried to tell me to leave, before police showed up."

Her anger came off her in waves. She was seconds from blowing up and she had to get out.  
"Sam, we're leaving."  
"When's his hearing," Sam asked Jody.

She went through the files in her computer.

"Saturday. Three days from now."

"Thank yo-" before he could finish, Mary grabbed him by his wrist and was pulling him out of the station.

"What a bitch," Jody commented. 

"I know, right."

 

The rest of the process went slow. The questions, the fingerprints, my track record.  
It was happening, and I was terrified. I had no money to afford a good lawyer, so the state had to get me a public attorney. My freedom was in the hand of an attorney I knew nothing about, and didn't know if they got the job done efficiently.

Pamela Barnes. She seemed decent enough. She looked professional at least. We discussed what happened and the charges against me:

Two counts of B&E  
Underaged Drinking  
Resisting arrest  
Vandalism  
Assult  
Drug use  
And the questionable death of Amelia Novak

 

"THEY THINK I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR MY MOTHERS DEATH!" 

"Mr. Novak, please calm down. It is just an accusation with no real, usable evidence."

"But.....but.....this is so fucking stupid!"

"Indeed it is, but you were stupid enough to go to that party, and dumb enough to get caught."

"I did it for Dean." I played with the corner of the paper in front of me.

"Dean?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"My boyfriend," I whispered.

She smiled from ear to ear.

"I knew it!" She squealed 

"Knew what?"

"You were gay."

"Well, was it the nail polish or the eyeliner?" I quipped, sarcastically.

"That, and your walk."

"My.....walk?"

"Yup," she said proudly. "It says, 'I'm different and I'm proud of it, and if you don't like that, go fuck yourself.' "

"Huh, never thought of it that way." I shrugged.

\----

The day of the hearing came unexpectedly quick. Me and Pam were on the left-hand side of the room.

"All rise!"

 

I tried so hard to pay attention to what was going on, but my mind kept wandering off to what happens if the verdict is guilty my life will be shattered to pieces. What will happen to Gabe? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO GABE! I hadn't thought of that before. 

 

There was a short recess in the middle so the jury could decide. Who knows if Ill see Dean again. Who knows how long Ill be locked up, or what will happen to me inside those moldy walls.

A letter. Ill write him a letter just in case.

I spent the whole recess, pouring my heart out on that little yellow paper. Once I deemed it perfect. I folded it over and placed it in an envelope Pam gave to me.  
I turned around in my chair to look around the courtroom, and their in the corner on the right-hand side of the room, was Sam and Dean. No Mary though. Figures. He gave me a small smile, but it was nothing like the ones I used to get. The ones that could purify the world of all evil. Just one more of those before I go.  
Shortly after, the jury returned. A dark-skinned man stood and addressed the judge, before turning to face the audience. 

"With the charge of breaking and entering, we find Castiel Novak......not guilty."  
I sighed in relief.  
"For the charge of vandalism, we find Castiel Novak.........not guilty."  
"For the unexplainable death of Amelia Novak, we find Castiel Novak........not guilty

"For the charge of underage drinking and drug use, we find Castiel Novak.......Guilty."  
I gulped.  
"For the charge of resisting arrest and assult, we find Castiel Novak........Guilty.

The court went into a sort of frenzy. 

"Order! Order," Judge Louis yelled, slamming his gavel, multiple times.

"Thank you. Because Mr. Novak has so many charges against him, and this is not the first time Ive seen him in my courtroom, Im sentencing him to three months in the Lansing Correctional Facility."

My heart nearly stopped. T-th-three month. In prison.

Pamela kindly apologized, but I paid her no mind. A guard was walking towards me, swinging cuffs in his hand.

"Cas!" Dean yelled.

Too late, Dean. It was good to know he made it out alright, but we would never get to laugh about how we ALMOST got caught, and ALMOST went to jail. But almost is never enough.

Just as he pushed is way through the crowd, I was pulled through the door, and on my way to hell.

****

Dean's P.O.V

Once I heard the final decision, my heart fell. Three month in a federal prison. Alone. My baby. I called out to him, but he was being handcuffed and pulled away. Right when I finally pushed my way through the crowd of people, he was gone.

"Dean Winchester?"

I whipped around and in front of me stood Castiel's attorney.

"Yes, that's me."

"Mr. Novak has asked me to give this to you." She placed an envelope in his hand, turned on her heels, and left.

 

On the top in Cas' handwriting;

Dean

It was enough to make him cry, and oh how he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Reviews, Kudos. Pweez :3


	14. BloodLust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day in prison! Why am I excited? :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever to update, and I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Can you ever forgive me? :(

Cas stared down at the chains around his wrist and ankles, the only entertainment being the way they clinked when the driver hit a bump in the road.  
Damn it! He had responsibilities. He was supposed to be the big brother to watch over his baby brother. But he's not a baby anymore is he? He's soon to be seventeen.   
Castiel was pulled out of his thoughts when the bus jerked to a stop.

He looked out of the dirty window just as the security guard slapped the back of the bus, and let it through the gate.

Lansing Correctional Facility in big fading letters.

The bus stopped right beside the courtyard, and everyone on the bus stood up.  
"If you've never been here before I suggest you keep your head down, and keep your nose clean. Welcome to hell, boys!" The driver opened the doors and let the criminals off the bus, after his little 'speech'.

The prisoners marched in a straight line into the building, while the men in the courtyard did their catcalls and wolf- whistles. Cas, before he made it safely behind prison walls, saw one man was staring at him mouthing the word.....'Mine'.  
Cas nearly tripped over his own feet.  
"Keep it moving, Novak," a guard instructed.  
Cas put his head down and disappeared inside the building.

 

"Open C Block!"

The heavy metal door slid open and Cas walked hesitantly behind the guard. When they reached the last cell all the way in the back, she unlocked the door and stepped aside to let Cas in. When Cas stepped in, she locked the door behind him.

"Lights out in five! Lock C Block!"

 

The bottom bunk was empty so he dropped his given items on the bed, and sat back against the cold cell wall curled up in himself.  
A man who looked to either be in his late forties or early fifties climbed off the top bunk, and stretched. He turned to face the newbie, outstretching a hand towards Cas.  
"I'm Balthazar......Roché if that matters. Since we're gonna be cellmates might as well be friends."   
Castiel stared at the foreign hand in front of his face, but didn't shake it.  
"You gotta a name?" No answer  
"Let me guess.....your afraid. You don't trust me, and you think you can suffer in silence for the duration of your stay, and no one will bother you? If that's it your wrong. I tried that when I got here it only made me more of a target. So, this is your last chance to make your first friend in this hell-hole." He outstretched his arm again.  
"Balthazar."  
"Castiel," Cas shook his hand. "Novak."

"Castiel? Can I just call you Cas?" Balthazar asked.

"Everybody does."

\-------------

Dean was curled up in a dirty, sad, pathetic lump under his covers. He had cried himself to sleep the previous night over his boyfriends imprisonment. Now the only thing he could do was worry about what he has no control over, what he cant stop. These thoughts made him uneasy.  
"Dean?" Sam's quiet voice called from the door direction.  
Dean sniffled. "Y-yes?"  
Sam came in and sat next to Dean, running his hand through his hair.   
"It'll be okay. Three months will fly by you and Cas will be together again. I bet he wouldn't want you moping around the whole time."  
"But....but- he's in prison. With murderers and rapist and..... and gangs- WHAT IF THEY GANGBANG HIM?"  
"Dean! Calm down."  
"I- I just cant, Sammy. Not until he's in my arms again," Dean said staring blankly in space.  
"Fair, but you need to get outta bed, coz....DAMN you reek of desperation."   
"Screw you. You try losing your boyfriend to prison.....speaking of, how is Gabriel?"

"A) he's not my boyfriend.....yet, and B) I wouldn't know, haven't see him since the hearing." Sam's looked sad.

"You should check on him. Go on. Don't worry about me Ill go shower now." He shooed Sam out.

"Jerk," Sam muttered

"I heard that, Bitch."

Sam smile returned as he headed towards the door.

 

When Dean heard the outside door close, he crumbled again. He took a piece of paper off bedside table and unfolded it. On the outside it simply said:

Dean

 

(Inside)

 

Dean I fucked up.....again. I know things were finally going good for us, and now I know I will face a punishment for what I've done-which seems like bullshit by the way. Write cockslut on one persons house, and everyone loses their fucking mind.  
Anyways I just wanted you to know that I'm going to be in.....wherever the judge puts me for two to four months. I totally understand if you want to find somebody new by then, but if you do decide to break up with me, please come see me and tell me to my face. If you truly don't want anything to do with me, you could tell me to my face and I will totally understand and wouldn't fault you for anything. Because I love you.

I Love You.

I will scream it from the high heavens if I have to. You make me strong, Dean. Everyday I've spent with you have been the best I've ever had. I just wish I could tell you in person. No matter what happens I will always love you, babe.

~Cas

 

Dean folded the paper back up and set it back on the drawer to save it from any further water damage.

"Damn it, Cas!"

 

\------------

Cas barely slept, but when he did he woke up from a nightmare about his hearing. The judged words ringing in his ears. Mary's yelling, Deans disappointed look. Its was too much.   
He was covered in sweat and tears, and was panting as if he'd just run a marathon.

"You okay there, blue eyes?" Cas felt a hand on his shoulder.  
He wiped his eyes before turning around to Balthazar. "Yeah......I'm fine. Just a nightmare."  
Balthazar gave him an apologetic smile.   
"We all have those in the beginning. Say, what are ya' in for anyways?"

Cas sighed. "Aren't you not supposed to ask that?"

"Yeah, well the reason we're here is because we broke the rules. Whats another, eh?" Balthazar nudged him.

"Er, underage drinking....drug use.....assault and resisting arrest."

"THAT'S IT! You probably only have a few weeks here. The reason they probably sent you was to scare you up a bit," he said laughing quietly to himself.

"So......what are you in for?" Cas asked in a whisper.  
Balthazar seemed unfazed by the question.  
"Killed 80 men. Mass murder."

"What!?" Cas relocated in 2.2 seconds. He was now pressed up against the far wall. 

"Don't worry, flowerchild. I wont hurt you."

"How the fuck to you manage to kill 80 men?"

A smile spread wide across his face. "Id been collecting random men that nobody'd miss, and kept them in a dungeon type setting until I had my men ready. I lit candles all around the room and dimmed the lights. This was mine. I nicked everyone of them and let their blood run into a bowl, then I mixed them and pour the blood over my head as if to bathe in it. I was in a sort of frenzy. My heart was racing and the smell of blood was all around. One by one I cut, chopped, choked, and my personal favorite Aztec sacrificed. That's when you pull their hearts out and show it to them before they die. I-" he stopped when he saw how pale Castiel looked.

"Y-your fucking crazy! I'm cellmates with a psycho!" Cas ran his hand through his hair and tried to even his breathing.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Because I like you I wont take that to heart."

Just then the cell doors opened.

"When you calm the fuck down, make your way to breakfast." With that Balthazar walked out. 

+A murder. 80 men! Just my luck. But he is protection. He said he likes me. Like a friend? Fuck- buddy? Calm down, Novak.+

Once he'd paced his breathing he found his way to the facilities cafeteria. With his tray of barely edible crap, he sat down at an empty table and picked at his dry muffin.

"If my Gay-dar is correct, you scream 'fag'," a deep voice taunted in Cas' ear.  
He froze. 

Name calling?

Really!

"Well, do you want to suck my dick, cocksucker?" The voice said again.

Cas stood and shoved the man behind him hard enough to drop him on his ass.

Big mistake.

The man looked roughly two hundred- sixty pounds of pure muscle. 

The whole prison population Ooooed. 

The man stood back up and gave one swift punch to Castiel's face, before the teen saw stars.


	15. Then Let Me Be The First?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are only getting harder. :( ........:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've kept you waiting long enough, but suspense is the whole everything for this story. Go on, whatcha waiting for. Read!

Sam had pried Dean out and away from his bed finally. He had missed three days of school, and that was unlike him. He was drowning in make-up homework and studying. Which he wasnt doing anyway. And he barely ate more than a couple bites of anything given to him.

He was a mess.

Cas had been in jail a week and it was effecting Dean most of all. But why wouldn't it? That was the love of his life, and there was no point in denying it. 

"Dean, Cas wouldn't want you to worry like this. In fact, Cas is the biggest bad-ass I've ever met. They probably wont even mess with him."

\----  
The man stood back up and gave one swift punch to Castiel's face, before the teen saw stars.

 

When Cas came to he wasn't in his cell. He was in an infirmary of sorts, and a nurse was poking at his face.

"Ah, quit," he groaned, pushing the hand away.

"Sorry. I'm Bella, just had to see if you were actually waking up this time," she smiled.

"This time?"

"Yup! You sort of woke up when Balthazar came in to see you, but you called him Dean and fell under again. Who's Dean?" She tried to hide her smile, but failed miserably.

"Nobody. Just a friend." Cas blushed.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Maybe because you just woke up saying 'Dean, I love you'." She shrugged. "Just a guess, but am I right?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah," Cas said a bit louder. "He's my boyfriend."

She smiled at him again for the ump-teeth time.  
"Well since your new to this lifestyle of the stupid and imprisoned, I'm going to give you a tip. Don't tell anyone else you're gay. They will single you out, and make you the bitch of the whole prison. As much as I love talking to you Castiel, I don't want you sent here every day because someone ripped your asshole open. I've seen it done, and its not pretty. Tell me you wont."

"I wont."

"Good. Now go freshen up-you've been out for two days- then head back to your cell. Okay?"

Cas nodded and hopped off of the cot he was laid on, and headed to one of the prisons restrooms.

Little did he know that his conversation with Bella was being listened to by another inmate.

He looked into one of the mirrors, and was shocked by what looked back at him. He had a huge black and blue bruise, trailing up from his right side chin to his eye. He looked different without his lip piercing in, but he had to remove it for the 'safety of the prison'. Like he would kill 80 men with it. What the hell was a crazed killer in a prison like this for? Wasn't he supposed to be in a maximum security prison? 

Everything was looking down.

+Well, at least I'm alive.+

Cas cupped cold water in his hands, and splashed it over his face and arms. Not enough. He stripped and took an ice shower.

 

\-------------

 

Dean went to school on Friday, but paid little attention to the lessons. His body was in the building, but his mind was in prison with his boyfriend.

"Dean.....Dean.....Mr. Winchester!"

Dean snapped his head up, his eyes glazed over, and lost.

"Would you like to go to the nurse, hunny?" Mrs. Jamison asked.

"Er, y-yeah. Yes please."

He left the classroom without another word, and left the building to go home.  
He made it to the park on Hamely St. Before falling to his knees and crying.

Damn Castiel made him emotional.

 

When he got home, his mom was surprisingly sitting on the couch watching a cooking show. He loved his mom, but the story Sam told him about what happened at the police station, mixed with the thing that happened here, made him furious with her.

"Dean, why are you home so early? I thought we agreed you were going to attend from now on?" She set the laundry she was folding down, and headed towards him.

"I thought you said you loved me," Dean said monotonously. 

She looked thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about. Of coarse I love you. Why would you say that?"

"Because if you loved me, you would love me enough to respect my decisions as an adult to choose who I love and want to be with, and not be such a BITCH about it!"

"Oh- Oh! D-don't talk to me like that! I was just trying to protect you and your future! Your grounded forever! Go to your room!" She was fuming. Coherent words escaped her mind.

"Whatever. I don't want to have to see you anyways. I hate you!" He slammed his door shut and ran to his bed to cry it out.  
He knows that his mother didn't arrest and imprison his boyfriend, but he felt as if it were her fault somehow. Somehow.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the whole 'I got punched in the face' debacle, Cas stayed in his cell often. He often skipped breakfast, but after a while the warden found out and made him attend meals.  
Him and Balthazar became closer 'friends' and the week progressed. He got his life story in exchange for his own, minus the gay bit, but....

"So how are you here," Cas asked sheepishly.

"I told you I killed-"

"I know that, but shouldn't you be in a maximum security shithole and not here?

"I was..for the first twenty years. Was supposed to be on death row, but I have friends in high places. I did my time, didn't cause any trouble, paid what I had to. Now I get to socialized with something that's not a white wall."

"I'm guessing you are still serving a life sentence though?" Cas pressed.

"Yup. Learn from this kid. Stop doing stupid shit and live your life with Dean." Cas opened his mouth to protest.  
"Don't! I already know, and I don't care. At least you have something to look forward to when you get out."

He gave Cas a sad smile before the guard announced lights out.

"Goodnight, Blue Eyes."

"Good night, Balthy."

"If you ever call me that again. I will chop you up into a million pieces, and eat you."

Cas gulped.

"I'm kidding, calm down. I kind of like it. No ones ever given me a nick-name before."

"Then let me be the first." Cas finally slept a whole night in prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya like it. Leave kudos and drop comments and reviews below. I don't care if its long short, everything is appreciated. :)
> 
> Wanna talk?   
> @MemePlease
> 
>  
> 
> Mej ;*
> 
> Luv ya all


	16. Thanx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I know in late. :( could you find it in your heart to forgive me???

Things were looking good for Castiel. Balthazar and him were getting really close and he didn't feel alone anymore.  
It was visitation day so the majority of guards were in the visitation room. Castiel walked absently around the corridors of the prison looking for anything to entertain him. Well...he was before he heard himself being beckoned to the visitation room over the P.A system.  
He's been here a grand total of three weeks and hasn't been able to talk or see Dean. He had to wait until his third Thursday there to start getting visitors, and Dean was the only one he wanted to see now.  
He entered the visitation hall and went through a security check, before he was shuffled into the room and sat in a hard, plastic chair. There were a few other inmates chatting and laughing and sulking around him. He slumped down in his chair and picked at loose string of his jumpsuit.  
"Cassie?"  
Castiel snapped his head up. He would know that voice anywhere.  
Cas stood up and pulled his brother into a bone-crushing hug.  
"Gabriel, brother I have missed you."  
"I missed you too, bro, " Gabriel sobbed.  
"How did you get here?" Cas asked wiping tears off His brothers face.  
"D-dean brought m-me."  
Castiel perked up a little.  
"Dean's here? Now ?"  
"Yeah. He should be finishing up the check soon. Did you hear............"  
His brother continued with his story but Cas wasn't listening. His attention was on the young man who just entered the room. At first he didn't recognize him, but after looking harder he soon realized it was his Dean. He looked different though. Almost broken. His hair wasn't in its usual spike style, it looked more like he rolled out of bed. Usually that would be unfathomably adorable, but it looked like he rolled out of bed after staying there for weeks. His eyes had bags beneath them and he looked completely done with life.  
Before Cas could even register what was happening, Dean had his arms around him and was squeezing the life out of his boyfriend.  
"Ohmigod Cas. I missed you so much baby! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did you get my letters? What are they feeding you? Oh Cas I miss you soooooo much." Dean was hyperventilating by then.  
"Baby breathe. It's okay. I'm okay. I know you miss me, but not even close to how much I miss you. I only have sixteen more weeks then I'm gone, and I'm never comin back," Cas reassured. 

They continued talking for an hour about everything they've missed in each others lived, when Gabe brought up living situations.  
"I've been staying with Dean and Sam while you've been in here. They've been exceptionally caring and generous. It was Deans idea."  
Cas smile softly to himself.  
+Of coarse my caring and loving boyfriend would look out for me and my brother. God I love him. +  
"That's great," Castiel beamed. 

They continued for another hour, and then parted with beautiful goodbyes. The kiss Dean gave Cas was mind blowing. After being apart for so long, he learned not to take moments like these for granted. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day........

Cas left Balthazar and headed to the bathroom. The room was empty, which was a bit unusual, but if Cas has learned anything in his life its not to question a gift. He looked at himself in the mirror and splashed water on his face, but when he opened his eyes he wasn't alone anymore. Behind him stood Edgar and his buddy Boris Reitman.  
"Hi Castiel," Edgar drawled as he and Boris back him into a corner.  
"Excuse me, boys. I was just leaving," Cas said trying to slip away, but was pushed down onto his knees in front of Boris.  
"No. I don't think you were," he smile sickly at Cas.  
"What are you doing?! Let go if me!"  
"Do you not like this? Isn't this what you cock- suckers like?"  
Name calling? Really?  
Castiel lashed out on the men, but his struggle just turned them on more.  
Lets just say Boris is a lot bigger than he looks. Boris slides his cock into Castiels mouth, warning him about biting. The lack of air was making Castiel dizzy. His vision was blurring and tears were hot moving down his cheeks almost like fire.  
Suddenly the intruding flesh was pulled out of his face, and he fell to the floor gasping and sputtering.  
The sound of grunts and gasps were in the air now. Thuds of bodies falling to the floor was scary. Cas' breathing was becoming labored and he was close to darkness, but before he passes out, the sees the man who saved him.  
+Ill have to thank him.+


	17. Just a Friend

Cas' POV

This time when I woke up I wasn't in the infirmary with Bella hovered me, tending my injuries. I was still curled up on the floor, my aching jaw resting on my forearm. I slowly uncurled and pushed myself up into a kneeling position. I hissed at the sudden pain that came with kneeling. It must have happened when Boris pushed me down. I stood up and headed to my shared cell, to find it empty. Balthazar was not on his bunk. I shuffled over to my bed and laid down gently.   
Prison was hell so far, and I have roughly ten weeks left to endure. So far I've been beaten, singled out, and almost raped, and it's only getting worse. I stared up at the rusting, metal bunk bars and notice how it was chipped and peeling. It reminded me of that day back at the mall when my lip ring was peeling and I had to get a new one. And Dean was so nervous he'd tripped into his food. I smile brightly at the bed frame. I want to feel connected. I want something to remind me of better times, so I try to run my fingers over the chips, but my arms won't move. They feel like steel and I fight against the force holding me down. Just as my arms, my legs do the same. I'm stuck. Just then I heard the bed creak and saw it moving towards me. My breathing stopped suddenly.   
Dark spots filled my visions, breathing wasn't an option, the bed was still closing in, but I still couldn't move. I tried to call out for help- for anyone- but no one could hear me. All of the sudden, the man who saved me before stood at the side of the bed. He looked down at me intently and spoke harshly.   
"Wake up, son. Come on boy, get up."  
He kept repeating those words at me.   
"Help," I wheezed out right before the darkness closed in. 

Death is peaceful  
•••••

"Wake up, son. Come on boy, get up."  
The man shook my sleeping form.

I woke up to those words. 

When I opened my eyes a blurry form stood before me. I could just make out his scruffy beard and hazel eyes. I groaned loudly.   
There was a pounding in my head and an ache in my jaw, but I simply ignored them. All my focus was on the man.   
"You okay?" He asked  
I groaned again   
"Alright," he said lifting me up. "lets get you back to your cell."  
I unconsciously snuggled closer to the mans chest and fell back asleep. 

 

I woke again to the jostling of the cell doors being closed. 

"Lights out!"

"You okay, blue eyes? You've been out for quite some time," Balthazar worried.   
I groaned as I sat up.   
"I'm fine........how did I get here?"  
Balthazar shrugged "Beats me. You were here when I came in a few hours ago.... What happened to you, anyways?"  
What DID happen to me? I took a minuet to recollect my memories.   
That's it!  
That strange man saved me. I still don't know who he is, but I need to figure it out quickly.   
"Goodnight Balthazar," I said instead of an answer.   
He looked at me with pity in his eyes  
"Goodnight, blue eyes."

•••••••••

The next day at breakfast I spotted him. His kind-ish face and hazel eyes were hard to miss. Tray in hand, I walked past the table I usually sit at with Balthazar, and head toward the almost empty one in the corner of the room.   
The man who sat there looked up at me as soon as I was fully situated. He stared at me, continuing to poke at his food.   
"What do you want?" He asked emotionless.   
I sat quiet for a moment then answered  
"Thank you. "  
"For? I've done nothing to deserve thanks." He set his fork down.   
"I-I know it was you who stopped Edgar and Boris from..... just thank you."  
He picked his fork back up and played more with his 'eggs'.   
"I think you've got the wrong person. I have no idea who or what you're talking about, kid. You should leave. "  
I bite my bottom lip and stare forward.   
"Why do you deny helping me?"  
"Because I didn't!"  
I look over his shoulder.   
"Well by the condition of Edgar and Boris, and the way they are staring daggers at you, I'd say you were the one who helped me." I smiled smugly at him. He squinted at me, then it quickly turned into a smile then a full belly laugh. His laugh was contagious. I soon joined in the laughter.   
"I like you, kid. You remind me of my young self. "  
We sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, before I asked him for his name.   
"J. Everyone here calls me J. "

We continued talking about little things and making small talk until breakfast was over, and we parted ways. 

•••••  
"Another day, another rock hard prison bunk I share with my fairly attractive cell-make. Are you sure you're not interested?" Balthazar waggled his eyebrows at me.   
"Certain. but I must say your flirt game is very strong today, balthy. " we both fell into fits of laughter. After about four weeks bunking with Balthazar I've learned to just go with his flirting jokes. What would I do without him. 

 

Balthazar waited until my lids were halfway closed and I was about to fall in peaceful slumber, to ask me why I didn't sit with him at breakfast, or why I sat with J, and how I know him.   
"He's just a friend."


	18. You Know You Love Me

Castiel’s P.O.V

For the next two weeks I find myself by J’s side all of the time. Sure Balthazar and I still are best mates, but I find comfort in J’s presence. Hes finally warmed up to me and understands me, unlike most people in the prison. 

“Eat your food, Novak,” J instructed.

I look down at my food, then back up at him with a look of disgust.

“Well it’s all you have to eat, and unless you want to go hungry you best eat.” He pointed his fork towards my food.

I look at my food again. “Go hungry…...or die of food poisoning? Hmm.. this is a hard one.” That made J chuckle. I smiled at him.

….

Later in the courtyard I said hello to Balthy then quickly found my way over to the picnic table where J sat smoking a cigarette. 

“Sup, bestfriend?” I asked jokingly.

“Don't make me burn you with this,” J said flicking the butt of the cigarette.

“You would never do that,” I said, putting on the best innocent face I had to offer.

J groaned, “You're like…a rash that won't go away.” 

I smile widely at him, “Aww you know you love me.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean’s P.O.V

Yeah, so I'm grounded, but I have to see Cas. I stare at my open window, tapping lightly at my knee. The last time I sneaked out, I was with Cas attending the party that ruined my life. When my mom said grounded she meant no leaving the house with the only exception of going to school. She didn’t care the least that grounded meant no visiting Cas, in fact that was a bonus for her. Ive been writing him for the past two weeks, and he replies...sometimes, but I have no doubt in my mind that he must miss me as much as I miss him. I toss my bag out the window first, then follow swinging my legs out, then jumping into the tree in front of my window. Thanks to camp Hamtachutu in the third grade, I can face any tree and live...somewhat.

I opened my car door, turned the car on, and was free.

The whole car ride I felt terrible for disobeying my mother's direct command, but this needed to be done.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castiel’s P.O.V

Now that everyone knew about me and J being all Buddy-Buddy, they didn't bother me anymore; like I said I find comfort in his presence. Now I can walk down the hallways without worry of being raped or pestered or anything of that nature.The only thing I didn't get from being J’s friend, would be new ‘friends’. J was a loner. No visitors, no family, no friends except me.

“Novak! You gotta visitor.”

I walked towards the visitation room excited to see Dean- who else would it be- but when I entered the room it was not my Dean, it was my father.

“Chuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasps* Didnt see that coming!


	19. My Full Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If interested I was listening to There I Said It by Adam Lambert. That was my inspiration for this chapter.

“Don't you mean ‘dad’? I am your father.” Chuck patted the table, gesturing for me to sit down.

“No. I meant what I said. You were no father to me or Gabriel. The only father figure he has in his life is me, and you're not going to interfere with that.” I sat in the chair across from him and folded my hands. “So why are you here?”

“I got news that you were in prison and I was…scared for you.”

“How cute. You're scared for me now. We’re you scared for me when you left me and Gabriel to fend for ourselves with no money? We’re you worried we’d starve to death?”

Chuck was silent.

“I was just trying to protect you and your brother,” he whispered after a few minutes of silence.

“PROTECT US! BULLSHIT. YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT US. You never did and you never will.” By then Chuck was in tears. “You dont deserve to cry. You weren't the one abandoned.”

“I-Im sorry, Castiel. My son…..please. I made a mistake, but im back now. Im moving back in as we speak-

“Then I'm moving out and taking Gabe with me.”

“You're not being fair Castiel.”

“Oh fucking well.”

“You can't take my son away from me.”

“You're right. I can't take him away from you. But he was never with you. Im done discussing this with you. Stay away from him and me, not that you'd be able to find him.” I pushed the chair I was sitting in back and walked towards the door.

“Castiel! Wait,” Chuck called.

I groan, “Yes.”

“Do- do you remember when you were a little boy and I used to tuck you in at night, and read you the three little pigs book. You would always fall asleep before the wolf got to the third pig's house.” Chuck laughed sadly. “I would kiss you, and watch you as you slept. You sleep just like your mother,” again more tears slid down his cheeks, this time I started crying as well. “Nothing beats the day you were born Castiel. You were my first son, my first true miracle. We were a family once. Lets be a family again please.”

I wiped my eyes and puffed out my chest.

“The family I have is full. There is no room for anyone else.” I turned my back and walked out towards my bunk, but before I got there a guard stopped me to tell me I had a visitor.

“No more visitors today.”


	20. It Went A Little Like This

Dean’s P.O.V

“What do you mean he doesn't want to see me?” I asked pushing against the guard trying to stop me from moving through to the visitation room.

“Novak said he didn't want to see anyone else today, sorry.” The guard let go of me and pushed me towards the door.

“Tell him it's me! Tell him it's Dean! Please!” But by the time I let everything out, the doors to the prison were closed in my face.

“Damn it! There is no way he said no to me. He must not have known,” I ranted throwing and kicking everything that was in my path. When I calm down, I pick up my phone and call the only people I can stand to see right now

“Charlie? Hey, are you busy?”

\----------

Castiel’s P.O.V

“Hey what's wrong with you? I saw you run in here,” J said leaning against the cell door.

“I-uh I'm fine. I just needed some alone time.” I wiped the tears from my eyes and curl into myself.

J pushed off the door and sat down beside me.

“Its okay to cry y’know.” He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. The gesture is uncommon but not uncomfortable. The warmth of his body radiating and making me feel safe and cared for. 

I hummed softly, and buried myself in his chest more.

“Now tell me. What happened to make you this upset?” J asked breaking the silence.

“My dad came to visit me after leaving me and my brother for almost three years, to live by ourselves with no money. I had to provide for Gabriel and make sure he stayed in school, ate, and had clothes to wear. I had to give up my life so Gabriel could have one. And now he's trying to come back as if he’d been here forever. He pulled the ‘My first born miracle’ card and says he's moving back in, and he's trying to take Gabe back.” I was hyperventilating.

“Hey! Breathe Cas.”

“Cant...Breathe.” 

“Yes you can, and you will.” J turned me so I was looking him in the face.

“Cant.”  
“If you don't calm down you will pass out.” When he notice I wasn't calming down anytime soon,  
he pulled me closer until our lips were touching ever so softly.

My heart slowed as I melted into the kiss. My breathing gradually evened and I closed my eyes. This too was a very uncommon gesture but not unwelcome. J was so gentle and the kiss was so…...indescribable. But like all good things, it ended.

 

“Better?”

I cleared my throat, “I- I'm better. Better.” 

“And about your dad… I don't know what the story behind it is, but he is your father and he made a mistake.”

I watched as he got up and left.

\------------

Dean’s P.O.V

“So what happened again?” Charlie asked, running her fingers through my hair. Its very soothing.

“The guard said that Cas didn't want to see anyone else. Why wouldn't he want to see anybody? What if something so bad happened that he didn't want anyone to see.” 

“They did say ‘anyone else’ which implies that he saw someone before you. Maybe someone upset him before you got there, and he didn't want to see anyone not just you,” Dorothy pointed out.

“Yeah. You're probably right. But who would upset him like that?”

“I don't know, but I know we need to talk. Soon.” I curl into Charlies lap more as she continues to play with my hair. Not too long after, Dorothy crawled on the bed and joined the little doggie pile.

“I seriously love you guys,” I yawned out.

“We know,” they both said in sync.


	21. Mom, Dad, and Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Sabriel

Gabe’s P.O.V

 

Cas had been gone two and a half months now, but I wasn't as sad anymore. I prayed every night that the angels would watch over Castiel as they promised with my mother. I've been living with Sam and Dean for quite some time now: they are practically family, and Mary sort of came around. One late night she came in to bring Sam his laundry, and saw us snuggled together. Im supposed to sleep in the guest room, but every night at around one I sneak out to Sam’s room. Once she saw how happy I made her son, she welcomed me with open arms. If only she’d do that with Cas.

I turn to look at the guest bedroom ceiling.  
Its about one now I think

I get up and start towards Sam’s room. The hallway is dark as usual, but by now I've learned to walk this hallway with my eyes closed. Once I reach his door I slowly open it and tip-toe to his bed, careful not to wake him up. I slip under the covers and pull Sam so close to my chest I could be suffocating him.  
Sam hummed contently though letting a small smile grace his sleepy face.

I live for small things like this. Three month ago I would have never imagined talking to Sam, let alone sleeping next to him. He keeps me alive, and now I can't imagine a life without him in it. Without him nagging me about picking up after myself, and my bad eating choices.

I place a soft kiss on his forehead

Night, Sammy 

 

 

5:00 pm That Evening

 

“Hey Babe! Wanna have a movie night?” I yelled to Sam, who was in the kitchen cleaning up my dish mess. Man, I love him. 

“Sure. What are we watching?” He yelled back.

“Hmm..Soul surfer?”

“Too sad.” The clank of dishes followed his response.

“Twilight….”

We both laughed at that.

“Okay no joking this time...how about…the avengers? Hot guys in tight ass clothes,” I looked at the back of the case then the front.

“Are we watching a movie or porn?” Sam laughed.

“Both.” I looked up from the case to see Sam leaning against the door frame. The light from the window hitting him perfectly so that his hair was the perfect shade of brown to match his glistening hazel eyes.

I bit my lip.

Then he smiled…...and I was so screwed.

I was just about to jump at him, and i was so close. I could almost taste his skin on my tongue, almost feel his lips on mine, feel his warm skin under my fingertips.

“I know that look. I know you and we have to go.” He grabbed his jacket. Fall was close and it was getting a bit colder.

“Huh? Go where?” I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

“To the store. We are out of snacks so lets go.” He opened the front door and held it open for me to follow. I slipped on my shoes and followed him out into the semi-warm street.

We walked the street happily. Joking and playing stupid little games until we saw the store a little ways ahead of us.

“Race you there,” Sam said bolting towards the store. The second I saw him take flight I did the same. Of course the moose won with his mile long legs.

“Not fair! You got a head start,” I panted once we opened the store door.

“Don't be a baby. I won fair and square. You go get the soda and candy and Ill get the chips,” he said heading for the chip aisle in the little store.

It was a slow day at the store. The only people in there was a man who I couldn't see and Sam and me.

“Oh I forgot something, hold on,” the man said to the cashier. He was coming to the drink aisle I was in. I moved to the side so he could grab the beer he was reaching for, when his hand just froze halfway.

“G-Gabe?” he whispered.

I looked up and froze as well.

“Chuck?”

He laughed shakily, “What is it with you and your brother calling me Chuck. I am your dad.”

“D-dad. What…” I looked at my hands and back up. I didn't know what to say.

“Gabe? What kind of chips do you want? Barbecue or Sour Cream and Onion?” Sam yelled.

When I didn't answer him he came looking for me.

“Hey babe, what's the problem?” Sam stopped in his tracks when he saw the staring contest between Chuck and me.

“Babe? You two are together?” Chuck asked gripping tightly at his wallet.

“Yes. This is my boyfriend Sam. Sam this is...this is my dad.” I stepped closer to Sam and put my hand in his free one.

“Nice to meet you Sam. I didn't know- I didn't know you took a liking to boys Gabe.” Chuck swallowed dryly.

“Well I haven't seen you in almost three years now, so I guess you missed my coming out party,” I muttered.

Chuck looked me up and down.

“You've gotten so big. My boy's all grown up. You and your brother look more like your mom everyday.”

“You've seen Castiel?”

“Yeah. A couple weeks ago actually… So where are staying now that your brother is in jail?”

“I'm staying with Sam and his family.” I looked back at the Winchester.

“You know...you can come back home? I'm home now and I want to be a family again.” Chuck said hopefully.

From the corner of my eye I saw Sam's face drop.

“As lovely as that sounds I must decline. I have a new family now, not one that's gonna up and leave one night. Nice to see you again,dad.” I grabbed the closest soda and bag of chips and headed to the counter to buy it, but right before I walked away from Chuck I heard him say,

“He said dad...that's a start. I won't give up on us...for Amelia.”

 

 

Sam’s P.O.V

 

The walk back from the store was unbearably quiet. Gabe didn't take his eyes off the floor, and ignored my presence. When we got back home, he dragged himself to the couch and stared blankly at the television as if something was on.

“Gabe?” I sat down next to him and placed my hand on his knee. He turned his blank expression onto me and it made my heart hurt. “Why don't we wait until tomorrow night for the movie night, and just turn in early. Dean won't be home for a few hours.”

Gabe followed me up the stairs and into my bed instead of the guest bedroom. I helped him out of his shoes and pants and did the same for myself. 

And we just laid there.

He held me tightly like he always did and whispered love into his ear. I could only imagine what it's like to go through what he did. Yes, my father did leave us and as far as I know he is dead, but at least I was left with a mother. All Gabe had was Cas, who was a minor at the time.

I kissed his forehead and snuggled against his shaking frame.


	22. J as in......

Cas’s P.O.V

Two weeks left. I'm so excited to get out. Sure I'll miss Balthy and J…..

J

I almost forgot. Ever since the kiss I didn't know how to approach him. I have a boyfriend, a boyfriend I love to the ends of the earth and back, not some prison...whatever it is J and I have. I want to know what it means though.   
I tried to call Dean yesterday, but he's not answering his phone. I tried Sam as well, but he said that Dean is not talking to anyone else today, and hung up with a muttered jerk. I dont know whats happening outside these walls, but it doesn't sound good.

I was chipping the rust from my bunk, when Howard the guard told me I had a visitor, which is weird because it's not Thursday.  
I dragged my feet after Howard until he brought me to room I didn't know existed. He pointed to a chair farthest away from the door, and left me. I waited with folded hands for someone to come. 

“I apologize, Castiel. I'm not very organized today,” A voice said as the door opened.

Pamala?!  
“P-pamala? What is this? Why are you here?” I asked.  
She smiled brightly at me as she tossed her things onto the table between us, “What, no hello first? That is no way to greet a lady.”  
“My apologize, ma’am.” I smirked  
“Don't be a smartass. Okay, well let me tell you why I'm here. I've never let go of your case. I've been trying to reason with the judge for almost three months and we've only come to an agreement now. I've asked your early release if you show good behavior during your stay here. At first Judge Louis was against it. He sent you here to scare you, teach you a lesson about messing with the law, but once I told him your story he was moved. He wasn't always a saint himself so he understands.”  
I took a second to really take in what she said. “So I'm going home?”  
“Three days from now you'll be a free man. Congratulations Castiel.” Before I could even think about it, I was up hugging the life from Pam.  
“No problem,” she replied laughing.  
Once I let her go she started packing up and discussing how things would be when they let me go, but I wasn't listening. In three days Id be with the love of my life. 

 

After Pam left I returned to my cell to get my jacket so I could go to the courtyard. It was getting colder and colder as the days past. 

Outside J was sitting in his usual spot. I waved to Balthy who in turn winked at me. I rolled my eyes and headed to J taking in a huge lungful of air. When I got to the table I sat down and looked down into my hands.  
“Hi.”  
J looked at me for a moment then put his attention back on his cigarette. “Hello.”  
We sat in silence for five minutes before it became unbearable.  
“Whydidyoukissme?” I asked quickly.  
J smirked, “What was that?”  
I exhale loudly, “Why...why'd you kiss me?”  
J chuckled, “Is that what this was about?” I stared at him in disbelief.  
“Is it that normal that it doesn't mean much to you? And if it is normal for you to kiss other inmates my money's on Tommy.” We both turn to look at Tommy who was looking at J like he was a buffet.  
I bursted into loudly laughter, and J annoyedly flicked the butt of his cigarette at me.  
“No, he's just barking up the wrong tree. If he tries anything I'll break his arm.” He can't help the smile that broke out on his face.   
“Soooo….” I pressed.  
“The reason I kissed you was because my options were few. I mean I could have slapped the shit out of you if thats what youd prefer?”  
He really was a big softy for me.  
“So it didn't mean anything?”  
“Nothing but some friendly help.”  
“Okay. Hey,guess what though?” I asked practically bouncing in my seat.  
“What?” J asked acting as if he could truly care less.  
“Im getting out in three day!”  
“What?! I only got three days to make my move?” Balthazar says sitting down next to me.  
“Never gonna happen,” I say rolling my eyes once again.  
“Don't be so sure, Blue eyes.”  
“Can't wait to be outta this dump,” I say slightly daydreaming.  
“How do you feel about this, Johnny?” Balthy teases to J.  
“Johnny?” I asked slightly confused.  
“Yes, J IS short for something. In this case John,” Balthazar quickly says.  
By now J...no John had murder in his eyes.   
“Thats enough Balthazar,” I said trying to stop what was about to happen.  
“What? I was just messing with the guy.” He put his hands up innocently.  
“Well stop.”  
“Fine, fine. I know when i'm not wanted.” He stood up, “see ya, Blue eyes.” and walked away.  
That's Balthazar for you.

 

“Sam, Hey…..Yes I understand he doesnt want to talk to me…...I don't know what I did…..Tell him Im so sorry and that I love him…..Okay when he gets back please tell him that I get out in three days and that Id love to talk to him before im out…….thank you. Bye.”

Dean still didnt want to talk so everything I had to say had to go through Sam first. Not as romantic as I wanted it to be, but im in jail. 

I took a deep breath.

 

Three days


	23. Grabs

Like this fic? Want to recreate or finish this story? Great! Because it's your lucky day! If you would like the recreate or finish this I would love to see what you come up with. Just make sure to drop the link to the new masterpiece in the comments below and always remember to wipe from front to back..

Hehe

Peace and love dudes ✌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looved writing this and when I started it I fully intended to finish it, but so is life. (Does that make sense xD )


End file.
